Deep and dark desire
by SnoochieBoochie
Summary: Sasuke is Mr. popular. He has all the girl but hates them all. Naruto is the headmasters son. Now sasuke doesnt know what he wants. YAOI NaruSasu mention of SasuSaku NaruHina GaaHina


I do not own naruto characters, otherwise id be rich! and sakura would be dead.

but im not and she is alive...

also this is my first yaoi, so if i screw up forgive me,

also, this isnt a flaming story to yaoi its a flaming story to sakura at best! this is one of my few happy ending stories. so enjoy the rare happyness were people dont cry of get murdered or cheet or slut around or anything like that.

* * *

'_Just another boring day in the life of Sasuke Uchiha'_ he thought, leaning on his hands in front of him Sasuke surveyed the classroom he was forced to be part of. His pink haired girlfriend sat on the edge of his desk like a lioness guarding its prey as she laughed at her friends and kept her nose up high in pride at her success in dating the young Uchiha. He never quite understood the reason for all the girls hovering over him all the time, or for the reason why there was an official fan club that had over 200 members.

The classroom door opened, "quiet down students," the familiar bored drown of their English teacher sounded threw out the classroom as he held his "Make out paradise," book up to his nose.

Sakura stood up from his desk and turned to Sasuke, "bye babe," she whispered in his ear before softly biting the lobe. She walked off to her desk, he sighed, 'this is going to be one long day,'

Wiping the sleep out f his eyes he turned away from the class and looked out the window he sat next to. Outside he could see the principle walking with a student towards the bottom floor of the building he was in. his eyes drifted from the pair and looked up into the massive oak tree the sat in the middle of the courtyard. A classmate of his walked past his chair, placing a work sheet in front of him with what he assumed was meant to be a seductive smirk, atop of his sheet was a small piece of pink paper, "Sasuke-kun," the blonde said fluttering her eyelashes.

"Thanks Ino," with a small giggle the girl moved past the boy and placed a paper on someone else's desk. He rolled his eyes, '_one of the founders of my fan club_'. He looked at the perfectly folded note on his table, _dearest Sasuke Uchiha_ it started,

_I am a close friend of Sakura Haruno so I would never say of do anything to hurt her. But if you break up wither, ill be here for you, always. And even thought you two are dating, if you ever get bored, or she isn't there for you, I will be._

_ Yours Sincerely, Ino_

_ 'Girls are such bitches sometimes,' _he thought as he pushed the paper away from him.

The principle walked in the door, her blonde hair tied back in its usual loose ponytail. The class stood up in their seats, "good morning Tsunade-sama," they all chorused. She smiled and walking into the door, a young blonde boy following at her heals.

"Please be seated," she said in a somewhat somber manner but a small smile played along her lips. She put her hand on the boys shoulder and led him in front of Kakashi-sensei, "Kakashi, this is my son, I trust you'll make him feel welcome and lead him through the usual routine,"

"Of coarse," their white haired teacher said with a slight bow of his head, "I believe there is a spare seat up the back behind," after a second of looking, "Uchiha Sasuke,"

For the first time since the principle had told them to be seated Sasuke looked to the front of the class. He raised his hand slightly to show the boy who he was. The boy whose name he missed had bright blonde hair, more vibrant than his mothers, and startling blue eyes. He had a goofy grin of his face with a piercing in the middle of his lip, also one of his ears were pierced. Sasuke made sure his eyes were still in his head and closed his jaw slightly. He wore the usual white formal uniform with a black tie and pants. On his wrists he had black armbands that held to his arm comfortably. Sasuke followed the boy with his eyes, his goofy grin dropped as he walked trough the students, all of them staring at him. He slid the bag with a picture of a creepy pale man with one white eye and one black eye and the words Marylin Manson printed on it as he got nearer to Sasuke and smiled at the ebony haired boy, making his eyes go slightly wider.

Sasuke forced himself a smile and to break eye contact, and look to the front of the class once again. He shook his head and dismissed all thoughts of him; the only thing playing on his mind was the boy's name.

At the end of the lesson he packed up his books, dropping one. At the noise he herd someone behind him jump, he turned to see the young blonde yawning, clearly just waking up. He smiled as the young boy showed pointed canine teeth when this sleepy smile.

Packing up his own belongings, Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, "oi, Hinata-chan!" the boy called to the shy Hyuuga girl in their class.

The blue haired beauty turned around, her long hair pulled into twin piggy tails, her pale purple eyes outlined with a thin layer of eyeliner. She waved over the blonde boy who ran to her. _'Guess he doesn't need me to show him around,' _Sasuke thought at the new boy who he seemed weirdly interested in.

A blue of pink in his corner vision was all the warning he got before, "Sasuke-kun!" and a pair of arms thrown around his neck.

He sighed at the antics of his girlfriend, "Sakura-chan," he said dryly as he watched the retreating form of the blonde boy.

The pink haired girl started kissing his neck and his jaw, "wanna go somewhere were we can be," she traced a finger down his shirt, stopping at his belt, "alone?" she bit on his earlobe softy.

He kissed her quickly on the lips, "no, im going to pass Sakura," pushing her away he walked out of the classroom towards the cafeteria.

He saw the blonde and Hinata walk to the table filled with Gothic's and punks, the weird ones of the school. Walking around the long way to his table he walked past the gothic table. Shikamaru-Nara saw the blonde boy and waved, softly he spoke "hey-"

"Sasuke!" someone yelled in his ears. He grinded his teeth and turned to see Sakura beside him, "I got your lunch, I saw you must have forgot it," he smiled feebly and turned back to the gothic table, the boy was shaking hands with the people at the table with a wide grin plastered on his face, '_great,'_ Sasuke muttered to himself before taking the tray and walking to his usual table.

Once at their table, Sakura locked hands with Sasuke and began rambling to her friends, Ten-Ten rolled her eyes at the pink haired girls behavior and looked over at the gothic table at a young boy everyone knew she liked, Rock Lee. Ten-Ten hated Sakura because she was always so mean to Lee, and she had a terrible crush on him, but few saw it, well few paid attention to the quiet brunette.

Neji was engrossed in his homework, Sakura was engaged in a conversation with Ino, and Kiba was sneaking glances at Ino every chance he got.

Silently Sasuke excused himself from the table, not letting Ino or Sakura realize his departure. He took chocolate milk and a sandwich as he left before heading to his usual area that no one had found him in yet.

In a cold stairway on the opposite side of the building Sasuke sat by himself. The bell for the next period sounded in the concrete stairwell and the ebony haired boy picked up his bag to leave. Turning the blonde boy was leaning on the wall behind him. He felt his arms get goose bumps as the boys blue eyes confidently stared him straight in the eyes, though he held his ground.

His eyes dropped a little and the light caught the metal ball on his bottom lip, "I don't believe we have met, my same is-"

"Uchiha Sasuke," the boy said in a strong and confident voice, "your in my English class,"

Sasuke dropped his gaze down to the boys shoes, "yeah, um im sorry I think I missed your name," he said biting his bottom lip. He started regretting the lack of sleep he had that night and his inability to pay attention in class today.

"Uzamaki Naruto," the boy said with a smile as he started to walk toward Sasuke.

"Who?"

"Me"

"You?" Sasuke's brows knitted together as he confused himself, "oh your name," he couldn't help but hit himself in the head for his clouded mind. Naruto smiled and walked past the boy down the stars,

"Sasuke-kun," he said with a slight bow of the head and a cheeky smile before he left the black haired boy in the cold stairwell.

"Sasuke-kun?" the annoying voice of the pink haired Haruno sounded from beside him. Looking around at anything but his girlfriend he saw random people he barely even know walk past him smiling, giving small waves or saying just his name. With a small sigh he turned to see the girl oblivious to his annoyance holding out her hand for him. He took the offered hand with a small smile; she bounced down the halls with the biggest grin plastered on her lips. She turned to her boyfriend her large green years shining; she bit her bottom lip, "wanna go somewhere private?" she asked again, like she did every day.

"No thanks, I might just go to lunch," in a small fake pout she stepped closer to him, causing him to step backwards. He hated close proximity, he was only dating Sakura to stop the fan girls and people had started to question his sexuality. He grimaced when his back hit the lockers behind him. They girl wrapped her arms around him and passionately kissed him.

Rolling his eyes he noticed Naruto walk past him. The blonde was laughing with Hinata and Shikamaru. No one noticed Sakura and Sasuke in the halls. Naruto turned his blue eyes to Sasuke, who was staring at him walk past. He gave a small week smile and looked away, continuing to walk to the cafeteria.  
Once the blonde boy was gone he realized how weird it would have looked for a guy to be kissing his girlfriend and staring at another dude. Shaking his head of his thoughts he pulled away from Sakura.

As soon as they walked into the doors the young Haruno ran to Ino to brag. After a quick look around the cafeteria Sasuke brought a carton of milk and an apple and turned and walked out of the lunch area.

He sat on his usual stair, minding his own business, quietly eating. When only ten minutes remained until the bell for class he stood up and turned to leave. Again the blonde haired boy was leaning against the wall behind him.

"Naruto,"

"Sasuke," they said in a polite greeting, "why do you come here Sasuke?"

"Why do you?" Sasuke asked in the same tone. After a moment or two, "I don't like crowds, or the people I sit with,"

"Then why do you sit with them?" Naruto asked curiously "why are you dating one of them?"

Sasuke gave a quizzical look before, "that's what popular people do," although his words were firm and seemingly uncaring his face seemed confused.

The blue-eyed boy laughed, "Someone is up themselves," he said in a clear joke.

All confusion fell from Sasuke's facial features, "what would you know Uzamaki? You don't know me,"

The blondes face dropped, "it was a joke Uchiha, lighten up. I don't see why you should be forced to be around people you clearly detest, it seems pointless, regardless of your social status" the bell for the end of lunch rang out threw the concrete walls, so the blonde walked past the black eyed, blue haired boy with an emotionless mask.

Once the boy was a few stairs in front of him, "you didn't answer my question, why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned to the dark boy, "because you seemed lonely," he turned and walked away from the raven haired boy, "bye Uchiha,"

Once the door to the stairwell closed the raven-haired boy sighed, "bye, Naruto," and he followed the blonde to his next class.

In his history class he sat at his usual seat at the back, and Naruto sat with Hinata and Shino.

For someone who considered themselves popular he realized he really was alone. He pushed absolutely everyone away and there was nothing he could do too stop his own cycle. He kept Sakura away, and for good reason, as well as Ino and Neji, they were just annoying. Every one of his so called friends he despised being associated with. He ground his teeth together as he realized his own isolation as he watched Naruto joke around with his friends.

It was Naruto's second day at school and he thought he had everyone planned out already. He had actual friends instantly and was extremely charismatic, and his attractive appearance was bound to get him girls.

Lifting his pen he began to doodle in his history book. Annoyed at the new boy, his ebony eyes flashing back up to the blonde increasingly. He looked down at his note pad once he was finished and realized he had drawn a perfect sketch of Naruto, side on talking to Hinata.

Sasuke had always been extremely talented at art; he could copy exactly what he saw into an art image. But what he saw before him looked different to the boy in front of him.

The black and white penciled image had his blonde spiky hair messily done but every strand of hair fitted his head perfectly, his eyes were shining so bright it seems like stars had been trapped in his eyes from the night sky. His strong cheekbones were softly lined with whisker like freckles he never noticed before. His lips were slightly open, his labret piercing shining in the light from the picture. Absolutely everything about him was perfect and gleaming with an inner light.

He growled softly and dropped his head to the table noisily, causing a few heads to turn. "Hey Uchiha, didn't see you there," a familiar voice whispered in front of him. He raised his head to see the blonde boy smiling at him. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, "hey I didn't know you could draw," Naruto said before he could, he snatched the picture from under his hands before Sasuke realized what was happening.

After a sec seconds Naruto's smile slowly faded. Sasuke rubbed his eyes, "well do you like it?" he asked slightly annoyed.

His blonde eyes rose to meet his black ones, "its beautiful," he dropped his gaze back down to the picture, "can I keep it?" Sasuke snatched his book back from him, ripped out the page neatly and handed it back to the blonde. With a small smile Naruto thanked him.

"If you hate her so much why do you put up with her?" Naruto asked Sasuke while they sat on the concrete stairs together, the meeting place becoming traditional. For the past 3 weeks the pair had spent their lunch breaks together talking about everything.

"Because if im dating her its less scary then having her stalk me, and I guess it also stops other people from stalking me because she is crazy, especially when it comes to me. Dating her makes it worth it, it's like a scary body guard" together they laughed at the pink haired girl, she was becoming the butt of the majority of their jokes. Once the pair had calmed down, "so what about Hinata? You two seem close," Sasuke ventured giving Naruto a small nudge in the ribs.

A small laugh issued from Naruto's mouth, "we used to date, she is great," he said politely.

"What happened?"

"We grew apart, and we started to like other people, she got a crush on a guy from Suna's private school, and I became attracted to a different type altogether," he said somewhat solemnly.

After a small silence Sasuke broke it, "well your attractive enough, why don't you go for someone else, someone who is your type?"

"I tried that," Naruto said, "but I got bashed by a group of 13 guys for telling the person I liked, that I liked them," with the comment Naruto just shrugged it off and rubbed his neck. Another awkward silence before, "you think im attractive?"

Sasuke could feel his ears go slightly pink, "well yeah, from a chicks point of view I meant, I can see why girls are attracted to you," he nodded to himself before hitting himself in the head, "dammit I mean as a guy I can tell what chicks like, and I think that you might be, um, they might, should, go for you, because. You get it," finally he managed to spurt out.

"I think you're attractive," Naruto added clearly not fazed by Sasuke's words.

Sasuke's face was bright crimson but turned to face Naruto somewhat shocked, '_maybe im reading this wrong' _

At Sasuke's confused look Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke, smirking softly, "I mean that im attracted to you," the final part he whispered being a hairs width away from Sasuke.

Staring back at Naruto Sasuke made no moves what so ever. Naruto's soft lips brushed against him, the touch of the cold ball on his lips sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. Softly, as if to prevent him from waking himself from a sweet dream, he moved his lips to softly kiss Naruto back.

"No," Sasuke whispered and pulled away. Naruto didn't seem to want to talk no for an answer and began to kiss his jaw line, down to his neck, "I cant, you're a guy, its not right," Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed his back against the rails he was sitting beside as Naruto began to suck and softly bite the skin on his neck.

Once Naruto was content with the mark he left he whispered on the kiss he was kissing, "why not?" was all he asked before placing a hand in Sasuke's hair, the other around his waist pulling him closer to him.

A soft moan escaped the usually calm boys lips, "I… I don't know, I just," another small moan, "Naruto,"

The blonde lifted his lips from the pale dark haired boy, and slowly kissed him once again. Softly at fist, the raven-haired boy returning the touch, then growing in passion.

A few minutes passed, "no, Naruto, no" Sasuke finally got up the courage pushing Naruto away form his trembling body. They both softly panted, making little to no noise, "Naruto I cant, this is wrong and im dating Sakura," he reassured himself.

The blonde boy moved away from the black-eyed boy, resting on the wall opposite the boy, "why not? And you don't love Sakura, you don't even like her, your using her for your own social image," the blonde carelessly stated.

Sasuke couldn't wince at his brute honesty between his quickened breath, "I don't know why, but its just not right, guys cant like other guys, its just weird," he said trying to reassure himself.

"Then why are you attracted to me?" Naruto asked, his usual smirk re-appearing on his soft features. Sasuke could only look up in defeat at the blonde, "this is why I was bashed at my old school, people are to narrow minded, what does it matter, female or male, someone's own emotions should be the judge of his actions not societies ideals for how they are meant to act. Acting on other peoples wants only denies your own emotions and will leave you leading a life for other peoples views, devoid of you own," clearly the strong words from Naruto got to Sasuke as he looked away deep in thought, "if you don't find an attraction to the same sex, that's understandable, but if you do, why hide it behind a mask of expectations of people who wont except you for who you are?"

Minutes raged on as the pair sat in silence, Naruto staring the hair covering Sasuke's face, and Sasuke staring at the concrete beneath his shoes without seeing it, "I think you might be right," was all Sasuke could say, still not looking at Naruto.

Naruto's strong hand touched the boy's chin, with a startled gasp the boy looked up into his blue eyes; Naruto's face was an unreadable mask a few inches away from his own, without advancing, "so are you attracted to me or not?"

Instead of an answer, Sasuke leaned forward towards the boy, their breath melding together. Both boys closed their eyes as their lips met, Naruto's cold labret piercing created a small moan from Sasuke.

Changing the direction of the two, Naruto moved in front of Sasuke, instead of pinning him to the handrail, he pushed him back onto the stairs, their hands and legs holding each other in awkward places.

The loud bell for the end of the lunch period sounded, Naruto jumped backwards, falling off Sasuke and down the stairs, "Naruto!" Sasuke cried before the blonde weekly raised his hand. Sasuke couldn't help but sigh, his sigh turned into a laugh quickly.

Naruto looked up at the foreign sound and smiled, having been the first time he has herd Sasuke actually laugh. He joined in with the sound laughing at his expense. He walked up to the raven-haired boy like a fox stalking its prey. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto's azure eyes before him. He leaned foreword and swept the boy into a small kiss. The blonde pushed onto him more before moving from his neck, back down to his neck, then down his chest, slowly unbuttoning his school shirt.

The sound of the heavy door being opened to the stairwell caused Sasuke to panic. He pushed Naruto off him and stood as people began filing into the staircase to get to their classes. No one noticed the pissed off blonde leaning on the wall glaring at everyone who walked past him, or the Uchiha who silently packed his back, stealing frequent glances at the blonde.

_A/N okay so this is my first yaoi. i got the idea from saunaru's and my hate for sakura. i do hope you like, i hate using the F word to describe gay guys, so please forgive me, i only use it to show how rude someone really is if they use it in my storys, so im sorry! _

_you can flame all you want, but i am new at the yaoi thing, but yeah helpful critisisum is welcomed! _

_also, there will probabily be onyl one more chapter around as long as this one so fairly long. and minor details you may be confused about, though i doubt it is that they are not ninja's, they are normal people like you or me... well maybe not me, but like you yes. and naruto is the seme btw. _

_and its rated high for possible sexual refrences and swearing. and of corse rude words that shouldnt be used! and i usually dont mind being called a bitch, and i still dont, but do forgive me for using the politicly incorrect term! thats a big issue for me._

_i hope you enjoyed my story and sorry about rambeling, my A/N's are never this long._


End file.
